The Nightmare Ninja
by PuppetGanon Guy
Summary: When a unknown ninja named Beldum arrives in Konoha, nightmares begin tormenting everyone. But it's not all bad. Yet. Pairing NarutoHinata. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone, and welcome to my second fanfic, **_**The Nightmare Ninja.**_

**I'd like to thank Noone cares enough. Hope you all like! Now for the disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. However, I do own Beldum and his jutsus. Now, let the nightmares begin…….**

Italics: _thoughts_

Bolded: **Demon **

If anything, it was a regular day for Konoha. Nice weather, random ninjas walking around, not doing anything in particular. However, not everyone was having a good day…

"NARUTO!!! YOU BAKA!!!" Sakura shouted, no, more like screamed, at Naruto, hitting him over the head. "YOU HURT SASUKE!!" Naruto could only cover his head and wait for her tantrum to end. Meanwhile Sasuke leaned up against a tree, nursing his wound from the misaimed kunai, but said nothing.

"**Kit, why do you put up with this, **_**pitiful**_** human girl?" Kyuubi asked, strongly on the pitiful part. **_"I don't know, I think I'm just used to it." _As of late, Kyuubi (a.k.a the Nine-tailed Fox) had shown a much kinder side to Naruto. **"If we're lucky, someone will kill her. Hopefully you/me!"** Naruto smiled slightly. Kyuubi did have a way with words. Even if it was occasionally horrifying, it still brought Naruto to a good mood. Sakura however, was apparently not finished, and continued to beat on Naruto until Kakashi came and had to pull Sakura off of poor, bloody, beaten Naruto. More proof that he was hated just for existing. It comforted him to know he was not alone. Ever since the Chunin Exams, Garaa had been treating Naruto like a brother. Even Kankuro accepted Naruto. However, there was an uneasy voice to the fox spirit, as if something bad were to happen.

How right Kyuubi was. For as night fell, and as the village slept, an unknown ninja, clad in metal armor that concealed all but his mouth and eyes, entered into the village. And as he did, peaceful slumber turned into vicious nightmares. For some, it was terrible. For some, let's just say that they literally died from fright. For example, Sakura dreamed that Sasuke told her that he had always hated her, and then killed her.

And with that, the nightmare began. Many will die. Some will learn what love is. But one thing is for sure; Konoha would never be the same, and fear would have a new name;

The Nightmare Ninja; Beldum.


	2. Blood Love

**Hey everybody! Life treating you good? This is Puppet GanonGuy here to say welcome to-**

**Might Guy: Oi! You stole my line!**

**PGG: Ya? And?**

**Guy: …………….**

**PGG: ………………….**

**Guy: ………………………**

**PGG: Okay, anyways. I don't own Naruto, but I do own Beldum. Now, enjoy!**

Usually, Konoha was livelier than this, but everyone had such terrible nightmares that, well, you get the picture. Not only that, but it was like something had been taken from everyone, something all ninjas need; chakra. How is this possible? Who could have done such a crime? This was the question everyone was asking. However, it was Kakashi who was the first to begin suspecting the culprit was still in the village.

So, bringing Naruto (who, thanks to Kyuubi, had recovered most of his chakra to 100), decided to search the village. At first, they didn't find any trace, until they arrived in the markets, passing an alleyway next to the bar Rock Lee had smashed. They never let him in again. Anyway, Kakashi and Naruto passes said alley, Kyuubi noticed something;

"**Kit, look to your right," Kyuubi warned, a slight tone of worry creeping in, "You may not like what you see though..." **Naruto looked over in that direction, and saw something that made his heart skip a few beats. There was Hinata, being beaten by a small group of what looked like very drunk villagers. Naruto watched in horror as the one he secretly cared about most (I'd rather he liked Hinata), being beaten to death, until he could take no more. What he didn't see, however, was a metal-clad ninja lurking quietly in the shadows. Kakashi ran off to find a medical ninja. Hinata's wounds could very well kill her.

"Hey! Get away from her, you drunk terds!!" Naruto shouted, jumping towards Hinata, getting ready to kill any of them if needed. Hinata looked up weakly, blood trickling down her face and arms. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said weakly. Naruto turned around to see she was still conscious, but just barely. Drunken shouts brought him back to reality.

"Hey, this guy's hic the demon punk! What's the matter; we hurt your little girlfriend?" Shouted one. "Heh, she was getting what was coming for her. She got all made when we said you were nothing but a loud mouthed, good-for-nothing demon freak.

"He's da one that nearly killed that Uchiha kid! What'd he ever do to you huh?" Naruto remained silent, knowing too well what would happen if he spoke up. Then she spoke up "Yeah you demon brat, I told you bring him back, not nearly kill Sasuke!" The pink freak pushed her way through the drunks, pointing a finger at Naruto, "All you do is make our lives harder than it already is! Why don't you do us all a favor and get out of here!"

"**Kit, I've had it with this girl. She knows not who she speaks to!" Kyuubi practically screamed it, "She-" **

Kyuubi stopped short, because the villagers charged, including Sakura, knife in hand. _"Damn, if I strike back, then they'll be right about me, and if I don't-" _Naruto looked back at poor Hinata. At that moment, Kakashi came back, with a medical specialist with him. But he knew he couldn't reach Naruto.

Then he saw something that made him go cold with fear. Because he saw a metal clad figure with a scythe walking slowly towards the group. Naruto saw it as well thinking "_Great, the Grim Reapers here. Wait what if he's after Hinata!"_ Then it spoke. "Step away from them now, or I'll kill you all and send you directly to hell." This made everyone stop. For a little while.

"Ah great, now death is helping the demon! Let's get outa here!" Nobody said no as they fled, until only Sakura remained, paralyzed with fear. The figure turned to Naruto and Hinata, and began to walk towards them. Naruto, despite the fact he was completely terrified, threw several kunai at it. Oddly enough, it let the kunai hit it. "Now is that how you want to treat the one who helped you. Especially if he plans to help your girl there."

Naruto and Sakura must have been thinking the same thing, because Sakura absentmindedly blurted "Who are you? What are you?"

The figure gave a grim smile. "Who am I? My name is Beldum. However I'm better known as the Nightmare Ninja, or Nightmare for short. Now do you want my help or not?" The tone of his voice was certainly frightening, and all Naruto could do was nod.

"**Good choice Kit, I see great amounts of chakra. It might just be as great as mine!" Kyuubi sounded envious. **_"Worried someone's stronger then you, Kyuubi-sama?" _Kyuubi just snorted. "Uzumaki Naruto, I need your help with this." Naruto kneeled next to Hinata, her breathing becoming shallower and less frequent.

Beldum had a disappointed look on his face. Naruto became worried, and decided to ask the most obvious question ever, "Well, is she okay?"

Beldum rolled his eyes "Yes, she's completely fine. Aside from the bleeding, broken bones, pulled muscles, inferiority complex, ripped clothes, stab wounds, and unable to say she loves you, she's fine. NO SHE"S NOT!!!" Naruto and Hinata winced as he shouted that, Hinata blushing red. "H-how d-d-did you know I-I loved N-Naruto-kun?"

"I know many things. Now, Naruto, you want to help Hinata-chan?" Naruto, still being overcome by fear, nodded, "Of course, she, means everything to me." Hinata's eye's widened. "_Naruto-kun, loves me too." _ Despite her pain she let out a small smile. NAruto cradled her hands in his, looking into her pearl eyes. A small cough from Beldum brought him back to reality.

Now, Naruto, If this is successful, Hinata will live, however…." Naruto looked at the metal ninja. Beldum looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, you alright metal-head?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, anyway, she'll require something from you. For example, when I tried to save my brother, I had to give up my, er, skin."

"That's it, just a piece of skin, for this? Why not take to the hospital?"

"First, she won't make it in time. Second, will have an instant effect, so there's no waiting in the hospital. Third, give me your arm."

"Why?"

Beldum had apparently lost his patience "LOOK, IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER LIFE GIVE ME YOUR ARM OR ILL PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY!!!" Naruto was taken by surprise, and obliged.

"Finally" Beldum grabbed Naruto's arm, cut it so blood dripping onto Hinata, muttered something, and slammed his palm on Hinata's chest.

"And Sakura, do me a favor," Beldum turned to face Sakura now that Hinata's wounds began to close up, "Tell that worthless Uchiha, that his worst nightmare is here, and that he will die."

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever done! Yay! Read and Review! Oh and on a side note;**

**I have no idea how to translate English into Japenese, so if you could give me a name for Beldum's "Nightmare Corruption" genjutsu and his "Dark void shuriken" Ninjutsu, I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**-Puppet GanonGuy**


End file.
